Sudor sabor caramelo
by TsugiriNana
Summary: "Es curioso pensar que cuando somos niños consideramos desagradables muchas cosas, los vegetales, ir a la escuela, el café, trabajar, fumar, etc.. pero en la medida en que crecemos nuestra perspectiva cambia y eso incluye explorar nuevas sensaciones y emociones." ¿Cómo un simple juego de niños puede llegar a algo mas? Acompaña a nuestro protagonista a descubrirlo. EDITADA.


_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios (si, yo solamente los uso porque son mi ship, no soy dueña de nada...pero algun día). De antemano si no les gusta el yaoi, no lo lean, advertidos quedan._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando piensas "debo hacerlo de lo contrario me llamarán cobarde", nunca piensas si realmente vale la pena hacerlo y todo porque comenzó con un juego de niños.

Jugar a la botella es muy común entre adolescentes e incluso en pre-adolescentes pero, ¿jugarla ya de adultos?, no podría ser tan raro de no ser porque todos ya tenemos pareja, pero bueno.

—¿Estas hablando en serio?—

Cuestionaba a la anfitriona de esa noche, que no era otra que la dulce y tierna número tres.

—Claro que si, es divertido y hace mucho que no nos divertirnos por estar ocupados en el estudio y el trabajo—

Hablar de trabajo antes nos parecía una aberración y es más, probablemente que uno de nosotros siquiera lo sugiriera era alarma nacional, pero temas como educación, empleo, dinero y vicios ya no eran tan tabú. Era curioso pensar que hace ya 7 años que dejamos de ser unos niños, al menos en el aspecto físico, nuestra promesa seguía a pesar de que claramente habíamos madurado.

—Pero ¿"la botella "?—

Hoaguie también le cuestionó, al parecer no era al único al que le parecía un mal chiste.

-¿Qué pasa viejo?- Abby le seguía la broma y también parecía querer jugar - ¿Tienes miedo de que vaya con el chisme a Cree de que te andas besuqueando conmigo?-

-¡Hey!-

-Jajaja...tranquilo nene-

Era increíble que ella dijera esas cosas, más estando ya casados.

-Jajaja, tranquilo brother- Hoaguie al parecer entró en ambiente -sabes que jamás le haría eso a un amigo y "jaja" Abby, Cree esta en Alemania haciendo su doctorado no necesita distracciones tontas-

Hoaguie parecía estar algo melancólico esta noche, siendo el único que no se encontraba con pareja, pensar que Cree se volvería uno de nosotros pasados los años era algo increíble dada la rivalidad que había persistido entre ella y Abby, yo sé cómo es mi morena y sé que aún no esta del todo convencida de esta nueva actitud.

-ok, ok, ya...esta bien, somos dos contra dos y falta que llegue Wally del trabajo- continuó Kuki -él decidirá-

-ay...Kuki- Abby llevo su mano a la frente sin creerlo.

-¡wooohoo! Ya ganamos-

-¡si!-

Hoaguie y yo chocábamos nudillos en señal de victoria, pues sabíamos a la perfección que Wally jamás aceptaría jugar algo así.

-¿es en serio Kuki?, ya no jugaremos algo aparte de videojuegos toda la noche-

-tranquila Cinco, tengo un plan- dijo la nipona al oído de su amiga con una expresión algo maquiavélica.

No tardó mucho antes de que Wally llegara a la casa con un cartón de cerveza; se me hace gracioso pensar que hace apenas unos años ni siquiera pensábamos en eso, y que lo más que estaba prohibido era la "soda" y lo consumíamos de manera clandestina, y ahora temas como alcohol o cigarros pasaba a ser muy común, siempre pensé que era yo el más maduro del grupo, pero quizás sólo era el más amargado y ahora quería volver a esos días.

-absolutamente NO-

Como era de esperarse Wally se negó rotundamente a jugar algo tan cursi y tonto.

-pero Wally...-

-pero nada, ¡¿acaso tenemos 14 años?!, además, no voy a dejar que cualquiera de ellos te de siquiera un beso en la mejilla-

Wally seguía siendo el mismo celoso de siempre, pero ahora que ya era formal su relación no tenía miedo de declarar esas cosas en voz alta.

-ay campeón tranquilo, igual no íbamos a hacer nada, y ya deja de celarla tanto, ya son novios ¿no?- Abby salió a la defensiva de Kuki, pero bueno ella ya lo había puesto a votación y era obvio que habíamos ganado -conectemos la consola y a jugar- parecía haberse resignado, raro en ella pero al final era bueno para nosotros.

-No, espera Cinco-

Todos dimos un ligero movimiento hacia atrás al ver la mirada de Kuki, esa mirada que desde niña daba miedo.

-Kuki...dije que no-

Incluso el güero dio un paso hacia atrás al verle, a pesar de que ya era más alto que ella, se podía notar el respeto o más bien miedo que le tenía. El claro temor aumento un poco en mi al verla sonreír de lado, esa sonrisa traviesa y algo malvada.

-je... ¿Qué, tienes miedo? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de completar un simple juego de retos y verdades?-

Al escucharle decir eso supe de inmediato que esa noche las chicas habían ganado, el retar a Wally de esa manera sólo implicaba un "aceptó".

-¡¿qué? Ahora si...juguemos entonces nena, te demostraré quién es el cobarde!-

Pude notar el ánimo de las chicas cuando chocaron palmas, mientras yo le reclamaba al güero por dejarse llevar por su maldito orgullo, Hoaguie parecía calmado ya que al parecer ahora entraba en el juego, la apuesta ahora iba chicas contra chicos.

Kuki se puso a explicar las reglas que, para ponerle más sabor al asunto, las modificó en todo, ahora no solamente serían confesiones sino también retos y si no se cumplía alguno entonces se aplicaría el "pocky game", a lo que pude entender era un juego de su tierra natal, como fuera esta noche volvíamos a ser niños o al menos eso parecía.

Tras un rato de retos y confesiones, íbamos empatados hasta que Kuki hizo una pregunta a Wally que él se negó a responder, ni siquiera la mencionaré puesto que era bastante tonta y todos sabíamos ya la respuesta, pero el muy cobarde no quiso admitirlo.

Y ahí estábamos frente a frente con un pocky en nuestras bocas.

-Kuki-

-¿si?- ella parecía divertida con una cámara en mano.

-¿por qué debemos hacerlo entre nosotros?- hablaba lo mejor que podía mientras sostenía con los dientes esa galleta.

-por no querer responder-

Soltando la galleta un momento le mire -¿¡pero por qué yo?!-

-¿no es obvio?-

-eres nuestro líder Nigel- continuó Hoagie, a quien por cierto tenía unas ganas enormes de golpearlo en ese momento.

-ay ya, mejor rindanse ya esta decidido que nosotras ganamos-

Abby estaba fastidiando también, yo no entendía porqué esto debíamos hacerlo nosotros dos, ¿acaso no era más sencillo hacerlo entre Wally y Kuki, y así decidir ya el desempate? Pero en fin igual a lo que entendí sólo no debíamos romper ni tirar el pocky, alguno de los dos debía quedarse con un pedazo y ya, no era como si nos fuéramos a dar un beso ni nada así.

-¡primero muerto, no pienso rendirme así!- dijo el rubio frente mío y con un suspiro de resignación empezamos esto.

Iba todo bien hasta que en un descuido Wally abrió de más sus labios dejando caer un pedacito, que al intentar recoger entre ambos acabó en lo que menos quería.

De pronto no era el sabor a galleta si no el de los labios de mi amigo, que aunque fue un leve rose de pronto se sintió caliente, ¿tosco?, no, suave, ¿cómo era posible que Wally tuviera unos labios tan suaves con ese cuerpo tan marcado?

Después de unos segundos nos separamos quedando sentados frente uno del otro, Wally estaba en shock y yo también. Mire de reojo a los demás, Hoagie había dejado caer su cerveza, Abby nos miraba como a punto de gritar y Kuki sonrojada no soltaba la cámara.

-¡Oh por dios!- un grito al unísono de todos los presentes en la sala rompió el incómodo silencio.

Después de unas horas decidimos entre todos no mencionar nada del asunto, a pesar de que pasaron un rato riéndose y repitiendo el vídeo una y otra vez, les pedimos que lo dejaran ya.

Yo me lavaba los dientes como loco, aunque estaba más preocupado por mis pensamientos que por mi higiene dental, era tarde y todos ya se habían ido a dormir.

-deja de pensar Nigel-

Me enjuagaba la cara una y otra vez, pero mi mente jugaba conmigo, comencé a imaginar a Wally, su torso desnudo y sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, sus grandes manos tocando mi piel.

Nuevamente desperté, y mirándome en el espejo del baño negué repetidamente, trague pesado y sudor frío recorría mi sien, algo apretaba mi pantalón y me di cuenta de que me había excitado

-rayos, debes calmarte Nigel...no eres gay y menos...arg- mi mente de un caos y yo ahí gritándolo en voz baja como un loco.

Pero fueron esos pensamientos locos, mi inestabilidad no me permitió darme cuenta cuando alguien abrió la puerta del baño hasta que lo vi reflejado en el espejo, su torso desnudo y en bóxer.

-¡Wally!-

-Oh, lo siento- al parecer estaba medio dormido -por inercia abrí la puerta, pensé que no había nadie-

Estuvo a punto de salir e irse pero sin saber el porqué, le jale hacia adentro cerrando la puerta tras de si, le jale fuerte que hizo que cayera en el piso junto al lavabo.

-¡ah! ¡Oye ¿qué te pasa?!-

Ni siquiera le escuche, sólo me puse sobre él y le besé, sin pensar, sin creer lo que hacia, parecía que estaba en trance y lo peor es que él no me detuvo, no me quitó de encima, no hizo nada para despertarme del sueño.

Al separarnos fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, que estaba sobre él y también que la presión que sentía en mis partes bajas no sólo era mía. Inmediatamente me aparte, asustado por lo que había hecho.

-ah...lo siento- baje mi voz pues no quería despertar a los demás -Wally yo, no quise hacerlo...estaba dormido, no fue...-

No lo miraba y sin esperarlo ya lo tenía encima mío besándome como si todo esto se tratara de una pelea, un reto, una competencia, yo lo bese y ahora él me lo devolvía. De pronto mis labios temblaban ante el roce de los suyos, atrapado bajo el peso de esa musculatura y después de unos segundos separó su rostro del mío, me sentía perdido en sus ojos verdes, sintiendo su aliento en mi rostro.

-¿quieres que continúe, lider?-

Su expresión me hizo tragar saliva, tenía una mirada y sonrisa traviesa, como si realmente esperará que diera una afirmativa a su pregunta, y eso hice.

-te lo ordeno-

Pronto lo tuve encima besándome, acariciando mi piel sobre la ropa y yo sentía que mi cuerpo estallaría, me sentía muy duró y como si fuera instinto, lleve mi mano a su ya abultada parte baja, su reacción me dijo todo, estaba igual de excitado que yo.

Comencé a jadear cuando él levantó mi playera metiendo sus dedos juguetones en mi piel, podía sentir como su mano recorría cada centímetro como explorando y muy al contrario de lo que pude en algún momento pensar, era suave como sus labios, todo lo hacia con delicadeza como si tuviera miedo de romperme o hacerme daño, pero yo sabía que esas gruesas manos dejarían marca.

-ah...- sin quererlo emití un leve gemido y él se detuvo -¿qué... por qué paras?-

-no es mi costumbre verte por debajo mío- su voz resonaba con el eco del azulejo -por lo regular y hasta la fecha siempre te he mirado hacia arriba, tenerte así me gusta-

-¿te gusta?- yo no entendía, ¿le gustaba tenerme sometido a él o le gustaba yo?

-si...al principio creí que estaba loco, el hecho de siquiera sentir algo hacia ti que no fuera admiración o amistad, me daba miedo, me hacia sentir extraño-

Sus palabras comenzaron a tener sentido, yo me sentía igual, quería a cada uno de los miembros de mi equipo, pero en un principio no pensé llegar a enamorarme de Abby y pensar que todo empezó por una fuerte admiración.

-yo me siento igual- le contesté acariciando su cabello dorado

-pero Nigel- término de quitarme la playera -no es lo mismo que con ellas, no es amor-

Yo le miré y sonreí de lado acercándome a él, llevando mi mano a la apertura de sus boxers.

-es una clase diferente de amor...Cuatro-

Ver su expresión cuando lo toque me hizo sonrojarme, se veía tierno, el cómo temblaba ante mis caricias y empezaba a jadear, pronto me encontraba en la misma situación, jadeando al unísono de su voz, empecé a emitir leves y profundos gemidos. Su mano se sentía tan bien sobre mi y ambos estábamos ardiendo, podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil por hora ¿o era el mío? Ya ni siquiera lo sabía.

Empezó a llamarme pero no por mi nombre, el usar nuestro código hacia de esto más íntimo, nos recordaba quienes fuimos y quienes éramos ahora, nos volvía a momentos que sólo quedaron grabados en alguna parte de nuestra memoria, momentos que se habían hecho parte de todo aquello que ahora atesoramos.

No sabría decir en qué momento, pero ya me encontraba gimiendo a punto de cuando él se detuvo, yo sentía su erección muy caliente, e igual que yo palpitaba entre mis dedos, pero él me quitó, estuve a punto de preguntarle por qué, hasta que con un movimiento me dijo todo.

-Cuatro...-

No puedo negar que realmente estaba nervioso, jamás en mi vida me pasó por la cabeza llegar a tener una experiencia así y ahora estaba ahí, bajo el peso de su cuerpo, a merced de mi mejor soldado, de quien le confiaba las tareas más locas, estúpidas y peligrosas, y ahora era yo quien temblaba, quien pasaba a estar por debajo suyo, le miraba con temor pero algo dentro mío realmente lo deseaba, no había razón en mi, mi cuerpo hablaba y yo sólo me deje llevar.

-Tranquilo Uno...también es nuevo para mi-

-estas temblando...mmm...recuerdo haberte dicho que nunca dudaras-

¿Acaso estaba loco? Me cuestionaba a mi mismo, Wally era tosco, brusco y aunque me duela admitirlo yo parecía la damisela indefensa a comparación suya, él fácilmente con la mitad de su brazo alcanzaba a rodear mi cintura a la perfección y yo aquí pidiéndole que continúe, además esa cosa era enorme.

Y tal cual como si se tratase de una orden directa, levantó mi cadera hasta descansar mis piernas en sus hombros y esa cosa rozaba contra mis glúteos, yo me encontraba temblando y muy tenso.

-no puedo acatar tus órdenes si no te relajas, necesitó que estés tranquilo o si no dolerá-

-pero de todos modos va a doler-

-¿entonces quieres que te duela más?-

Respire hondo relajando mis músculos, acepte que él llevará las riendas de esta extraña situación. Ya ni siquiera me importaba que hora fuera, sólo deseaba que nadie tuviera la urgencia de usar el baño o de ser así que usaran el de arriba. Sentí como de a poco entraba dentro mío, intentaba por nada del mundo gritar o emitir algún ruido porque si no, estaríamos perdidos.

Cuatro sujeto con firmeza mis caderas y después de un rato me había penetrado por completo, dios que dolía mucho, pero también empezaba a sentirse placentero a medida en que ese calor inundaba mi mente, tenerlo ahí quieto me desesperaba, pero luego entendí el porqué.

-¿te lastime?-

Yo había cerrado mis ojos al instante de sentirlo pero al sentir sus dedos tan cerca de mis ojos noté que me miraba preocupado y llevando mi propia mano, rectifique lo que pensé, efectivamente estaba llorando.

-je... no, continua-

Sonreí aferrándome a su cuello, acariciando su nuca y cabello, claro que había soltado un par de lágrimas, es normal cuando sientes dolor pero éste era un dolor muy placentero. Acto seguido a mi orden empezó a moverse y yo busque sus labios para callar los fuertes gemidos que me hacia gritar con esa enorme cosa dentro mío, ahora entendía porqué Kuki estaba tan feliz, pero ahora sentía extraño, se supone que yo amo a Abby y sí, la amo, pero con Wally era distinto, totalmente distinto.

Comencé a jadear y morderme mi labio inferior para no gemir o gritar, sintiendo su húmedo y cálido aliento en mi piel, sus manos sujetando fuerte mi cadera, sabía que dejarían marca pero no me importaba. Bajó mis piernas a su cintura a la cual me aferre de inmediato, haciendo más profundo aquel acto, mirarlo me hacia desear más, mucho más.

-Cuatro...voy a-

-También yo...-

Dios, en verdad me estaban volviendo loco sus embestidas, cada vez más rápidas y profundas, podía sentir como chocaba contra ese punto, ese punto que te hace gemir de placer a más no poder, pero ambos manteníamos o tratábamos de mantener aquellos sonidos que salían de nuestra boca al mínimo, sentía su miembro palpitar en mi interior indicando que pronto acabaría y yo mismo sentía venirme, cuando él sintió eso me tomó con un sólo brazo de la cintura, elevandome un poco, yo ya no sentía más que placer, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia en cualquier momento, y que bueno que me beso o si no hubiese gritado por el orgasmo que me hizo sentir.

Sentía todo su esencia llenándome, ese líquido viscoso y caliente fluyendo dentro mío y yo mismo calentando nuestro abdomen al correrme en medio de ambos, nos separamos de aquel candente y húmedo beso, de nuevo me perdía en esos ojos verdes, ya no podía sentir la parte baja de mi cuerpo, pero en lo que restaba podía sentir como fuego todas las marcas de sus besos y caricias que me había dado.

-Ahora eres mío...Uno-

Tras eso no pude más y sólo cerré mis ojos, vencido por el cansancio. Cuando volví a abrirlos me encontraba en la colchoneta y girando pude ver que Abby estaba a mi lado durmiendo plácidamente, eran las 9 o quizás 10 de la mañana y por un instante pensé que todo eso había sido un extraño y loco sueño, pero cuando quise pararme me di cuenta que no tenía fuerzas.

-¿qué demonios?...arg, no puedo...me tiemblan las rodillas-

Intentaba por todos los medios levantarme hasta que apoyandome logre sentarme en un sillón cercano.

-no deberías esforzarte-

Giré mi mirada hacia aquella voz, que no era otra que la de Wally, quien estaba parado en el marco que separaba la sala del comedor, vestía sólo unos shorts rasgados y traía consigo un par de tazas.

-Wally... buenos días-

Instintivamente le desvíe un poco la mirada, tomando mis lentes oscuros de la repisa al lado del sillón, si todo lo que paso en realidad fue cierto obviamente que estaba muy nervioso.

-¿café?-

Se sentó a lado mío ofreciéndome una taza, sonreí suspirando y la acepté.

-oye Cuatro...-

-no digas nada, fue un buen des estrés pero no pienses que lo hice sin sentir nada- dándole un sorbo a su taza -es extraño pero, me gustas Nigel pero no me gustan los hombres, sólo tú-

Eso me dejó con un buen sabor de boca, y siendo sincero, me sonroje. Yo amaba a Abby y sabía que Wally amaba a Kuki, eso era más que obvio para ambos, pero el hecho que me prefiriera a mi en lugar de Hoagie me hacia sentir especial.

-Nigel, esto no es amor...no como el que siento para con Kuki, ella es mi novia-

Yo sólo lo escuchaba atento, no era normal que él hablara tanto para dar explicaciones, pero quizás esto era sólo para no sobrecargar su mente de cosas innecesarias.

-pero...-

Él me miraba, dejó su taza en otra repisa y se me acercó.

-¿pero?- pregunté.

-pero definitivamente no dejaría que estuvieras con otro hombre que no fuera yo, o con nadie más exceptuando a Abby- me dio un beso brusco, como marcando pertenencia -¿entendido?, si piensas en engañarnos, te matare-

Le miré detrás de los lentes algo intrigado pero también sonriendo, era típico de Cuatro cuidar con mucho recelo aquello que fuera importante para él, y sus modos bruscos eran su forma de decir "te quiero".

-je...¿ahora tú darás las órdenes?- pregunté relajado en el respaldo del sillón.

-ja, pues no lo hago tan mal pero- él se incorporó pasando su mano por mi rostro antes -tú siempre serás mi general y yo tu fiel soldado-

La forma en que dijo eso me hizo sentir mariposas por dentro, su tono fue amable, suave y también con mucho sentimiento aunque sólo se tratase de una sencilla frase, me le quede viendo y a pesar de no verme yo sentía los colores subir en mi rostro.

De pronto Kuki bajo las escaleras en bata y bostezando.

-mmm...buenos días, Wally te levantaste temprano-

-¡Ay, Kuki no bajes así! ¡Ponte algo!-

-¡ah...pero si tú andas sin camisa!-

-¡esto es diferente!-

Con los gritos habían despertado a los demás, Abby que dormía en la colchoneta y a Hoagie que estaba en otro de los sillones.

-ay...¡ya callense! ¿Acaso no ven la hora?-

-arg...ya, ya...¿por qué tanto ruido?- decía el castaño aún con los ojos cerrados.

Abby se sentó a mi lado mientras la discusión continuaba entre los demás, y me miraba, me miraba como si algo pasará, pero yo nunca le dije nada, estaba feliz, aunque ambos sabíamos que nunca pasaría de esa noche, igual, si al final todos se marchaban, si al final ninguno de nosotros recordaba, si al final todo cambiaba y si al final del camino no tendríamos nada, sabríamos que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro y con eso seríamos capaces de seguir luchando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Nota de autor:** Edite algunos datos de la historia ya que pretendo hacerla parte de la linea de tiempo de mi otro fanfic "KND: Promesa", por lo tanto la edad que tienen en este oneshort es de 21 y no de 23 como se tuvo planeado antes. Nigel y Abby ya están casados, de hecho llevan 3 años juntos, pero esa es historia para otra ocasión. Gracias por leerme._


End file.
